


Grantaire and the Lingerie

by espetrell



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Piningjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espetrell/pseuds/espetrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble inspired by a Tumblr post about Enjolras walking in on Grantaire trying on red lacy lingerie when he thought no one was looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire and the Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon that heavily inspired the fic is HERE: http://attackofthechewenod.tumblr.com/post/55924422118/jexblake-oops-ridiculous-things-university

“Enjolras!” Combeferre called out in greeting. Sweeping into their shared dorm room and throwing his shoulder bag to the floor, he continued, “Guess what? The Bio teacher said that for extra credit we could-“

Here he stopped. Enjolras was lying on his bed in his day clothes, staring fixedly up at the ceiling. Combeferre automatically glanced up to see if he was looking at anything, but he was obviously in his own mental world. Neither Combeferre’s chatter or the bang of the bag hitting the floor had stirred him in the least. Combeferre frowned.

“Enjolras?” Combeferre asked cautiously. No response. Not knowing quite how to deal with this oddity, Combeferre backed out of the room, pulling out his phone.

“Courf?” he texted to the only person he thought could help, “I think we have a situation.”

 

“Are you sure that nothing special happened today?” Courfeyrac asked again. He and Combeferre had been sitting on the floor of Courfeyrac and Grantaire’s dorm room discussing Enjolras’ strange behavior. It had been quite a while now, and they were beginning to grasp at straws.

“Yeah?” Combeferre answered hesitatingly. “I mean, there was a moment during lunch when Enjolras kind of gasped a little. Like he’d had some sort of realization. Then he wouldn’t stop staring at his plate or at Grantaire for the rest of the hour.”

“That’s normal Enjolras behavior at this point,” Courfeyrac groaned. Throwing himself backwards dramatically on the floor, he spread his arms and declared, “We just don’t know.”

The movement of Courfeyrac’s arm pushed against a pile of clothing that was tossed carelessly onto the ground. The pile shifted, revealing something bright red that had been hidden under a t-shirt. Courfeyrac reached over and picked it up.

“Why do you own red lacy lingerie?” Combeferre finally asked, after they had stared at it for a while.

“I don’t,” Courfeyrac answered slowly. In the heavy silence that followed, both boys tried and failed to avoid the mental image of Grantaire in lingerie. Combeferre jumped when the door opened, but when he saw who it was he relaxed.

“Enjolras!” Coufeyrac cried, “What-“

He could not get any further into his sentence, because the second Enjolras saw the lingerie, he let out a strange strangled wail, spun around, and left the room. Courfeyrac and Combeferre exchanged a baffled glance. Without a word exchanged, they simultaneously stood up and ran out the door after Enjolras.

 

They eventually found Enjolras back on his bed in the dorm room, this time with his arms tightly wrapped around his knees.

“What the fuck is going on, Enjolras?” Courfeyrac asked the second they stepped into the room. Enjolras merely turned pink, stared at the floor, and made no reply. Combeferre was about to tell Courfeyrac to let him be when Enjolras began to speak.

“Earlier, I was thinking about an argument I had with Grantaire,” Enjolras said, in a much quieter and more bashful tone than usual. He also refused to meet his friends’ eyes as he continued, “He offhandedly mentioned that he didn’t expect me to like him at all. It got me thinking about Grantaire and how I feel about him.”

Courfeyrac suddenly became unable to suppress a grin. Combeferre took advantage of Enjolras’ averted eyes to elbow Courfeyrac sharply in the ribs and give him a stern glance.

“I like Grantaire. I like him a lot,” Enjolras continued, unaware of their exchange, “And I realized that I was developing _feelings_ for him and I needed to talk with someone about it so I decided I should ask _you_ , Courf. Then I went to your room to ask and…” Enjolras’ eyes drifted out of focus, obviously reliving the moment. Neither of his friends had difficulty imagining what that moment might have been.

“How much did this have to do with the lingerie?” Combeferre asked, raising an eyebrow. Courfeyrac would have chimed in with a more direct question if he hadn’t been nearly bent double trying not to burst out laughing.

Enjolras stayed silent for a moment before whispering, “ _Grantaire is so_ muscular _…_ ”

“He’s a boxer, what did you expect?” Courfeyrac managed to ask before dissolving into a giggling fit.

Enjolras frowned at him and practically wailed, “It’s not _funny_ , Courf! I knew _that_! It’s just… he’s so…”

“Sexually attractive?” Combeferre completed, stifling a giggle of his own. Enjolras went from pink to deep red and started stuttering, which was both an answer in and of itself and even more hilarious. Courfeyrac and Combeferre were laughing so hard that they almost didn’t hear the door open again.

“Hey guys, where’ve you…oh,” said Grantaire, who had poked his head into the door. Faced with the spectacle of Enjolras trying to hide his blush by burying his head in his arms and Courfeyrac and Combeferre wiping tears of laughter from their eyes, he stopped speaking and quietly started to close the door.

“Wait, wait!” Courfeyrac yelled out before he was out of earshot. Grantaire stuck his head back in, looking decidedly uneasy.

“Next time…” Courfeyrac had to stop to chuckle some more. “Next time you try on lingerie, make sure your door is locked,” he managed to say without giggling. Both Enjolras and Grantaire fixed him with horrified looks, and Grantaire practically ran out of the room. The door slammed behind him.

“Oh god is he gone yet?” Enjolras whispered, peeking out from above his arms.

“Everything makes sense now, doesn’t it?” Combeferre said to Courfeyrac, who had finally collected himself.

“Yeah,” Courfeyrac answered, “I am going to tease him about this for _weeks_ , man.”

Enjolras groaned in horror again. Combeferre patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

“It’s alright, Enjolras,” he said, “Any time the International Relations class that you have with him gets boring, you can just imagine he’s wearing that red lacy lingerie under his normal clothes.”

“I think you broke him, ‘Ferre,” Courfeyrac laughed, watching Enjolras’ focus slide into the distance again.

“I’m never going to be able to see him the same way ever again,” mumbled Enjolras distractedly. “But you know what? I don’t think I want to.”


End file.
